Love Doesn't Conquer All
by Loosing Myself in Love
Summary: Clarissa Nightingale is back with the band of merry men, but she is faced with difficulties, troubles, and imminent deaths that will threaten to destroy her. Her only hope is to hang on to the one thing that's kept her alive all these years. Love. But will love be enough to get her through what's coming? Set season 3 Allan/OC


****Okay, to say this took longer than expected would be the biggest understatement I've ever written down. I thought I'd get this out a month ago, but things just kept piling up. It's out now, and I hope you all love the first chapter of the third installment of this series! Thank you to everyone who is reading this still! I love you guys! PM or review please; it's what keeps me writing!****

_Total Eclipse_

Three months. It had been three months since Robin, John, Much, Allan, and I had left the Holy Land to return to England. Three months since Carter and Marian had died. Three months since we'd said goodbye to Will and Djaq. Three months and yet it felt as though five years had gone by. That gaping hole in my chest that Carter's death had created began to heal a week after we'd left the Holy Land, but it was a long way from closed. I'd watched the Sheriff plunge a blade into Carter's chest, and all I could do was stand there and watch and scream. That one scene replayed over and over every time I closed my eyes, even if I wasn't dreaming.

"Robin, stop!" Robin was worse than I was. I saw it the moment we began our journey. He had succumbed to the rage and lust for vengeance, loosing himself in the process. Every day we'd journeyed, Robin grew more and more set on revenge and less and less concerned for others. Marian's death had destroyed him, and I wasn't sure we'd ever get him back.

"Come on, Robin!" Robin didn't listen to our shouts and kept running through the woods, but I was slowly but surely closing the gap between us. I knew what it was like to desire revenge so badly that you see red and all you can think about is killing the man that wronged you, which is why I had to stop Robin. I knew what that kind of desire did to a man, and I couldn't stand by and watch it happen to Robin.

"Robin!" I shouted, adding my voice to the chorus of shouts from the outlaws. "Just stop!" Little John reached him first, and he stopped, whirling to face his panting companion.

"Do not do this!" John slammed his staff against the ground to emphasize his words as Robin circled him, his face set in a hard line that I'd seen all too many times.

"Give me that staff," He ordered his outlaw, causing John to glance up at him questioningly.

"What?" John didn't give him the staff as much as Robin snatched it out of his grip. I sprinted the last few steps to them just as Robin snapped the staff up to catch Little John under the chin and send him falling backwards, stunned.

"Robin, stop, okay? Just listen to us; we're trying to help you," I could see in the closed expression that twisted his face that a he wasn't going to listen to a word I said, so I stopped talking as the other outlaws reached us.

"Hey! Hey! Robin!" Much called as they came to a stop beside me. My mind desperately searched for a way to make Robin see what he was doing wasn't going to end up with anyone happy.

"I said stop holding me back!" Robin shouted, holding the staff towards us threateningly, a dark look in his eyes. He discarded the wooden staff, which fell by the tree trunk with a clatter.

"You can't do this alone," Allan tried to reason with him, not listening and starting forward to confront Robin. Before I could pull him back, Robin was gripping him by the collar and shoving him backwards.

"And what are you going to do, Allan, eh? Tell me, what are you going to do? Rat me out?" Robin snapped at him, and, for some reason, that comment rubbed me the wrong way, making me step forward.

"Robin, that's not fair," I began, keeping a level head like I knew I needed to. We needed to calm down and be rational about the situation; charging in to kill Gisborne blind was the fastest way for Robin to get himself killed.

"You know how it works as well as I do, Clarissa. Once a traitor, always a traitor," My jaw tightened at his use of my full name as well as his biting words.

"Robin, you need to just stop and think about this for a moment-" I tried again only to be cut off.

"Really, Clara? Cause I did stop and I did think and now Marian is dead," I refused to be fazed by his rant, and I regarded him as calmly as I could while Much stepped in.

"Robin-" He didn't get any more than those two syllables out of his mouth before Robin whirled on him.

"You shut up! You leech!" Robin's yell was met with silence from the three of us, and Robin backed up, glancing at each of us in turn before throwing his arms out to his sides. "Your pathetic," That's when the idea hit me.

"You're tired Robin. We've been traveling for months!" Allan called to him as he began walking away from us, and he turned slightly as I caught up to him.

"And I've had time to think," He agreed with Allan. "And I've made up my mind. I don't need you anymore - any of you," Robin's upper lip curled up in a snarl.

"You don't mean that. This is not you! None of this!" Much began yelling his words as he stormed up to Robin furiously.

"Much, it's over!" Robin hollered, efficiently cutting Much off. "Robin Hood is finished!" I took a step back at his words.

"Don't say that," Much begged him as Allan and I watched in apprehension, and Robin grabbed Much's shoulder's, shaking him demandingly. "He died in the Holy Land, all right?" He panted as he gripped Much's collar. "With Marian," He added, and, for a moment, his face lost its anger and became broken and torn. "Now all I have left is vengeance,"

"Then let us come with you," Much pleaded, and Robin shook his head, shoving Much off of him and punching him across the face. I began stalking towards Robin angrily, but his sword at my throat halted my progress.

"Stop holding me back. I mean it," Robin threatened, and my gaze slid past the blade to meet his eyes as I heard John get up and stand next to me. Robin's sword momentarily shifted to point at John before switching back to me as I took a small step forward.

"Robin, you need me," I held his uncertain eyes calmly, knowing that he knew I was right. "If what you say is true, and you really want revenge, then we both know I am your best bet," His sword faltered for a split second before it lowered, and he nodded jerkily.

"I kill Gisborne," He didn't phrase it as a question, but I gave him a nod in return anyway. He held the sword up again, this time directed at Allan, Much, and John as I crossed to stand beside him. "Don't follow us," He ordered the outlaws, who were staring in disbelief at me, and I unsheathed my blades in case any of them got any ideas. "It's between me and Gisborne now," I tried to assure them with my eyes that I would protect Robin as best I could, both from himself and Gisborne, but I couldn't tell if they got the message or not. "Gisborne dies today," He picked his bow off the floor and nodded brusquely to me. I had no choice but to turn and run after him, ignoring the outlaws shouting my name behind us.

It took half an hour to reach Locksley village, and I was slightly out of breath as we rounded a house and headed up a dirt road to where we knew Gisborne lived. I didn't bother trying to talk Robin out of it, for I knew it was hopeless; he wouldn't change his mind. The best way I could help him was by coming with him. Besides, I wasn't absolutely abhorrent to the idea of a dead Gisborne… or Sheriff. The thought sent a chill up my spine as I dared to contemplate the idea. Killing the sheriff. I pushed the thought away roughly as there was a creak to our left. It took me one second flat to have a throwing knife in my hand ready and aimed at the small girl poking her head out a wooden door. I relaxed, seeing that there was no immediate danger.

"Robin it's just a girl," I whispered quietly, seeing Robin still pointing an arrow at the innocent child. He slowly lowered his bow, turning back to Gisborne's house and continuing his quest for vengeance. I had little choice but to follow. He stopped a short distance in front of Gisborne's house and fumbled with the string around his neck for a moment before finding the pendant. Marian's wedding ring. I felt a tug at my heart as I remembered the Holy Land when Allan had worn a similar ring around his neck. "Robin, you don't have to do this," I reminded him, but he just looked at me with a mixture of sorrow, determination, and fury.

"Yes I do," He kissed the ring before drawing back an arrow, taking a moment to aim before releasing it. "Gisborne!" He screamed the name, and it was as if the entire village tensed at once. Then Robin was off, unbuckling his sword in a hurry, and I ran after him, drawing my double swords quickly. Guy looked a mess. He staggered towards Robin unevenly and his hair was much longer and more haggard than it had been, but Robin didn't care. He unsheathed his sword, stalking toward the man that killed his wife. A tidal wave of anger swept over me as I remembered Marian's cold, bloody corpse as we buried it. Gisborne let out a battle cry before attacking Robin.

Punches, kicks, and slashes were thrown by both men as I stood watching closely, but not intervening. It was Robin's battle to win not mine. I followed the townspeople to the center of the village as Robin and Guy fought their way to the well area. Guy threw a barrel of hay at Robin, who ducked and slashed at Guy, who evaded easily. I turned as I heard the clang of armor coming down the road. Guards. I snapped my wrist, causing my blades to spin in a deadly arc. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed fighting until this moment. The first guard came at me with a stab, going straight for my heart, and I danced to the side, dealing a sharp blow to his wrist and causing him to drop the sword with a cry. My foot shot out and made contact with his stomach, making him let out a pained grunt before falling to the ground. The next guard was on me, and I took him down by spinning behind him and jamming my right sword through his shoulder.

"Robin, there are more coming!" I called to him, risking a glance his way as the third guard ran at me. Robin had kicked Gisborne to the ground, and his eyes flicked away for a moment at my yell. I turned back parrying the guards blow with my sword before disarming him and slamming the butt of my sword into his helmet, knocking him out. There was a girlish scream, making me spin around to see Guy had thrown the young girl from earlier over his shoulder. He turned and sprinted off with Robin and I hot on his heels and the guards hot on ours. We chased Gisborne up the mountain and down a path with the townspeople and guards following us.

"Where you gonna run to, Gisborne?" Robin shouted to him as we rounded the tree to see a sheer drop in front of us. Gisborne was cornered. He ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down before setting the girl on her feet roughly while keeping her in a tight grip. "One more step, she goes over," He threatened, making both me and Robin freeze in our tracks.

"Please! Not my daughter!" A townsman begged Guy from where he was standing behind us.

"It's all right. Don't be scared," Robin attempted to soothe the child, who looked at him with clear, determined eyes.

"I'm not," She informed us, shaking her head. "You're Robin Hood," My eyes flicked up to Gisborne to see her words had deepened the hatred in his eyes.

"Let her go," I spoke to him, glaring all the while. "She has nothing to do with this," He didn't move, and if it hadn't been for his eyes stormily regarding me, I would've thought he hadn't heard me. "We'll drop the weapons," I tried, and that finally got a response from both Robin and Guy.

"You first," I met Robin's eyes imploringly, and he nodded, knowing it was the right thing to do. Even as far gone as Robin Hood was, he would never condemn an innocent, much less a child. I dropped my swords on the ground along with the daggers that were hidden in obvious places. Guy eyed us suspiciously before grabbing the girl and holding her over the edge.

"All right! All right!" He turned back and set her down at my words. I glared harshly at Robin before he tossed his bow and sword to the ground, leaving his useless arrows in his quiver on his back. "See," I showed him my empty hands. "No weapons," He released the girl, who ran to her dad without hesitation. Guy and Robin began circling each other, and I curled my hand in to wrap around the hilt of the dagger shoved up my sleeve, just in case things got ugly.

"The time's come for you to pay for what you did," Robin hissed at him, fury twisting his face, and Guy shook his head.

"No. It was you. You forced me to do it," I frowned at Guy; he couldn't possibly believe that.

"You murdered her," Robin accused him, glaring with tears forming in his eyes. "She didn't love you. You couldn't have her,"

"She should have been mine!" Guy screamed at him, and Robin's rage intensified.

"She was my wife!" He hurled back, and they lunged at each other, falling to the ground grappling. They spun over and over until Robin hit his head sharply on a rock, making me pull out the knife a bit more. He let out a pained groan, his eyes unfocused.

"Prepare to die… Robin Hood," He ripped the tag off of Robin's neck, and I didn't hesitate any longer. I slammed into Guy full force, sending us both rolling away from the semiconscious Robin. Everything was a tangle of limbs, and I got the upper hand, pinning his hands with my knees as I punched him across the face. He managed to throw me off before scrambling up. I looked up just in time to see his fist coming down, and I rolled to the side, tripping him and sending him sprawling to the leave covered ground. I aimed a kick at his head, but he ducked just in time, grabbing my foot and using it to drag me towards him. He spun me, grabbing my shirt and slamming me into the ground, making my head spin. I was out of practice. He slammed me into the ground once more before dragging my body and depositing it beside Robin's. Try as I might, I couldn't seem to get my limbs to work right now, and the world was dancing in and out of focus.

"No," The word that was meant as a shout came out a broken whisper as Robin's body was hauled over Guy's shoulders, and a numb fear jolted through me as he headed towards the cliff edge. I forced myself to my hands and knees shakily as Guy reached the edge. "Robin," I muttered the word, reaching out as his body was thrown over the cliff. I felt as though someone had jammed a white hot branding iron through my heart. He was gone. Guy turned to face me, taking a step in my direction, but he froze when there was a scream from behind me.

"I'll kill you," I found myself looking past Much at the two other outlaws that were standing at the edge of the crowd of townspeople. John was hauling Allan back as he tried to run towards the scene. I met John's eyes and slowly shook my head, not able to muster any more strength. Distantly, I realized Gisborne must've hit my head against a rock or root or something for me to feel this dizzy.

"Much," I coughed as the word came out distorted, and I heard skin on skin contact as Guy knocked him to the ground and turned to the guards.

"Take him away!" He yelled, and the guards rushed to do his bidding. He turned to leave, his eyes catching my weak form, and he actually smiled grimly at me. "Her too!" He commanded before stalking off through the crowd.

"Hey!" My attention was drawn back to Allan, who was still struggling against John's grip. "They've got her! They've got them!" My eyes were ripped from his as two guards grabbed me and hauled me backwards. I sunk into oblivion.

"Clara!" I sucked in a sharp breath as pain exploded in my head. I wished that annoying voice would shut up so I could sink back into comfort. "Clara!" The voice grew more urgent, and I groaned, blinking my eyes open as reality rushed back to me. Robin. Robin was… dead. Robin was dead. I swallowed hard, looking up at the voice that had been hissing my name. It was Much, who was tied to a wooden cross, much like the one Allan had been chained to all those months ago.

"Much?" I whispered his name, but my voice broke a little despite my efforts to harden it. Robin was dead. A single tear slipped down my cheek as I looked at Much's tearstained, depressed face.

"I thought you were… you know," He bowed his head, a small sob slipping out from between his lips. I took a deep, shuddering breath, desperately trying to focus on the now.

"Much, look at me," Much looked up at my words, and I gazed at him steadily. "Robin may be gone, but we are still here. We can still carry on his work, all right?"

"How?" Much shook his head hopelessly, his voice betraying his need for an answer.

"I don't know," I admitted softly. "But we'll find a way. He'd want that for us. But first, we need to get out of here," I jerked the chains that were tight around my wrists and ankles. While Much was tied to the cross, I was shackled to one of the gates only four or five feet away from him. He was going to be tortured. That was the only explanation for why he was on the cross. Just then, a man come in and began tending to a fire, and a few minutes after that Guy came in with a guard and the Sheriff. My stomach seemed to open up into a pit of loathing for the man that was striding towards us. He killed Carter.

"So…" He began, fingering the torture devices that hung on the wall. "How, uh… how brave are you feeling today?" I watched him cautiously, hating every movement he mad, every fiber of his being.

"Go to hell," I snapped for Much as the Sheriff held up a bludgeon lined with spikes. He glanced at me, looking me up and down in disappointment and turning back to Much, holding up the club. "This brave…" He turned and the man by the fire handed him a branding iron that made my muscles tense as I remembered the last encounter I'd had with a hot torture device. "Or this brave?" He finished, accepting the iron.

"Why don't you try me?" Much snarked, his face full of anger and determination.

"Where's the money?" The Sheriff asked calmly. "Hood must have had a stash hidden somewhere," I scoffed at how little the Sheriff understood Robin Hood and everything he stood for.

"Everything he had…" Much began, glancing at me before back to the sheriff. "Everything he stole from you… he gave away," The sheriff frowned in confusion at Much's explanation, and I barked a short, humorless laugh, making him turn to me with a raised eyebrow.

"You really don't understand, do you?" Another short laugh. "Hope your armor is as thick as your head," The Sheriff simply sent me a mocking smile and pressed the iron into Much's side, making him scream. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to distant myself from the horrifying sounds all the while knowing I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Tell me," The Sheriff ordered, leaning down to see Much's eyes despite his bowed head.

"All right," Much's words made my eyes shoot to his in surprise and then a moment later realization. It was a dangerous game that he'd just entered, and I wasn't sure if we'd come out on top. We were dragged up the stairs and out the big doors to where a barred prison on wheels was waiting for us, and we were thrown inside without a moment's hesitation. The horses started, and the wagon took off out of Nottingham and towards Sherwood. It was just approaching the gate when I spotted two familiar faces in the crowd.

"Much," I hissed, jerking my chin to where the outlaws were standing inconspicuously off to one side. I met Allan's eyes first before my gaze slid to John, who was watching us with uncertainty and focus. He was trying to come up with a plan, but I wasn't optimistic. Allan would be the one to come up with a plan, if either of them did. Allan and I had grown closer during the journey from the Holy Land back to Sherwood. It was almost back to the way it was before… everything. Back when we'd been friends. Not exactly like we'd been back then, but we were okay now. I'd even forgiven him for betraying the group. Well, I was on my way to forgiving him for betraying the group, but really, I didn't know if I would ever trust him like I used to.

"Out," I glanced up at the Sheriff only to realize we had arrived in the middle of the woods. Of course, both Much and I knew exactly where we were and how to get to camp from here, but there was no way we were telling the Sheriff any of that. I was held by two guards with chains prohibiting me from escaping. Apparently, they had finally learned their lesson. Much was shoved to the center of the circle and turned around, appearing disoriented and confused.

"Sorry," He apologized to the Sheriff, who looked bored with the act. "They all look so alike… trees," The sheriff smiled cruelly before turning to the guard that was beside him.

"String him up," I took a purposeful step forward only to be jerked backwards roughly.

"No, no, wait, wait, wait," Much cried out, and I let out a breath as the guards backed off. I had barely recovered from Carter's death and now with Robin... I couldn't loose Much as well. "Ha! It's here," He pointed to the ground. "Here," The sheriff glanced at me for confirmation, and I could do little more than nod.

"Robin buried it beside that tree. See the markers," It was sheer luck that the tree had part of it scratched away by some animal or maybe it had just peeled away on its own. A guard came forward and planted a shovel into the ground in front of Much.

"Start digging," The sheriff commanded, nodding to the shovel. Seeing my opportunity, I stepped forward.

"I'll dig," I offered. If I had a weapon in my hands, our odds on not dying today would increase dramatically.

"No, he will do it," The Sheriff denied my offer instantly before turning to Much again. Much held up his shackled wrists, and the sheriff smiled again. "Tricky," Was all the consonance he gave. So Much dug. And dug. And dug. And of course, he came up with nothing. Finally, the Sheriff seemed to have had enough. "So…" He prompted a panting Much. Much gave no reply, making the sheriff look back at me.

"I may have been wrong about the tree," I grinned infuriatingly, which earned me a smack across the face. "Could be that one though," I lifted my hand to point a finger at the one next to it. "Just to be safe we should probably try them all," The Sheriff glared at me for a moment before turning to Much.

"Give me the shovel," I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as Much handed him the shovel and he shoved it into the ground, glancing at a guard. "Fill it in," I started forward only to be yanked back again. I wasn't about to just stand here while they killed Much.

"What?" Much cried in shock as a guard began shoveling dirt into the hole. "Oh, come on," Suddenly, there was a chirping sound, and I couldn't help the small, genuine smile from spreading across my lips. Allan. My eyes scanned the trees until I caught his crystal orbs peeking through the leaves, and he winked at me before hurling the knife at the sheriff's head. He ducked just in time. There was another chirp from behind us as Allan moved through the woods, and the sheriff's face grew stormy.

"After him!" The sheriff ordered, and all the guards save the two that were holding me took off after Allan. I glanced at both of the guards that were restraining me, and I couldn't help smiling again; this was starting to feel more and more like old times.

"Did I mention that I've broken out of the Nottingham dungeons at least ten times?" I questioned, and they had a split second to look confused before I kneed one of them in the groin and bashed my elbow into the other one's face, making them both double over before I bashed their heads together. They slumped to the ground unconscious, and I grabbed a key from one of their belts, unlocking my chains as the sheriff talked to himself a little ways off. A rope came down from nowhere, and I glanced at Much, unsure. He motioned for me to go, and I sprinted through the woods after Allan as stealthily as I could. I could hear them yelling just ahead of me, and I ducked through the woods, opting to run beside them and out of sight. I doubted they would hear me over their own clamor. Allan reached a clearing, panting and looking around wildly for the next place to run. I stepped up behind him, covering his mouth and pulling him behind a tree and out of sight.

"What would you do without me?" I released him, and he turned, a grin already on his lips.

"I was doing fine on my own there," He protested, pretending to be offended before he gave small laugh.

"If fine means about to be captured by the Sheriff's men, then yes, absolutely, you were doing fine," A soft, quiet laugh escaped my lips, and when I looked up at him, I saw he was smiling widely. Suddenly, we grew quiet, and I grew acutely aware of how my back was pressed against the thick bark of a tree with his hands resting on either side of my waist. The smile slipped off of his lips, and his eyes dropped to mine. I placed a hand on his chest as he began to lean towards me.

"Allan," I began softly, and he sighed, bowing his head for a moment before looking back up at me and pushing off the tree.

"Let's go back to the others. They'll be wondering where we got off to," He didn't wait for a reply before turning and heading off through the woods. I waited till he was out of earshot to let out the frustrated sigh I'd been holding back. I was so confused and angry and… I didn't know what I was. A part of me - a big part - had wanted Allan to kiss me. Another part had been replaying his betrayal over and over in my mind. The third part was the worst; it was the one that held Carter's glassy, dead eyes staring at nothing. I shook my head. Carter was dead. He was gone. Robin was dead too. Marian as well. Will and Djaq were gone. And now I needed to pick up the pieces of my life and move on. How was I supposed to do that?

After another moment, I pushed off the tree and went in the direction Allan had left. It only took me two or three minutes to catch up with them and the three of us headed to the camp in silence. I'd forgotten what home felt like until I walked into the camp, but somehow it felt different, colder. Much set up the fire while I collected Robin's arrows that were scattered around the camp.

"A poor way to say farewell," John muttered as we broke Robin's arrows in half and set them in the fire. It was how we'd say goodbye to fallen warriors in the Holy Land if there was no body to bury. Allan handed me a cup before putting an arrow in the fire and raising his cup.

"To Robin, and to us," He toasted, and I raised my cup as well, clinking it against his.

"Goodbye, Robin. Forever," Much spoke to the fire, and I felt a pang go through my heart at the last word.

"I hope you finally found peace," I added my bit, speaking the truth, and the four of us drank from our cups. Suddenly, the entrance to the camp opened, and there stood a dark skinned, tall, smiling man walking towards us pleasantly. I drew a knife instantly, setting down my cup and readying for a fight.

"What, then?" John exclaimed in surprise, grabbing his staff.

"Who are you?" Allan asked, more calm than John. The man didn't seem to pose any imminent danger to us, so I relaxed ever so slightly, still keeping the blade grasped firmly in my grip.

"Tall, dark stranger," The man answered with a grin, and I couldn't help my lips from twitching at his confidence.

"Answer the question, big mouth," John glared intimidatingly at the man, who just smiled again.

"You're a big lad, but you're out of condition," My eyebrows raised at this new character's blatant disregard for manners. John's face twisted in anger.

"What?" He drew back his fist and swung at the man, who dodged easily, slamming his fist into John's side and sending him to the floor.

"Hey, hey!" Allan lunged at him, but the man grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back just as I readied a knife to put threw his heart.

"Drop it," The man had snatched a knife off the table and was now holding it to Allan's throat. I set mine down on the table, and the stranger pushed Allan away from him, turning to Much.

"You want some of this?" He questioned, and Much glanced at the two men on the floor and then at me. I offered him a shrug, for I could tell that this stranger didn't mean any real harm. Not that I trusted him.

"Uh… nah," He refuted, shaking his head. "Got a bad arm," He made up an excuse, and I rolled my eyes.

"Name's Tuck. I've just come from Robin. He'd like to see you if that's convenient," My eyes snapped to the man, and they narrowed to slits.

"Robin's alive, then?" I asked, my voice betraying my excited disbelief.

"Yep, he's fine," Tuck went on cheerfully. "Be as right as rain in a week, just needs a little bit of a rest. Well, you'll see for yourself," Tuck went on, waving a dismissive hand.

"I don't like this," Allan's voice was barely audible to me, and I was standing right next to him.

"I'm with you," I agreed, watching the man cautiously.

"He's alive?" Much echoed, relief painfully clear in his voice. "Alive," He repeated joyously, turning to face us with a big smile. "He's alive!" Much and John laughed while I kept my eyes on the stranger.

"Hang on. I don't believe it," Tuck searched his pockets for a moment after Allan's words.

"Well, he gave me this to prove my credentials," He produced a brown strip of leather with a ring slung onto it. I couldn't help glancing sideways at Allan as I saw the ring. Something was still off.

"Marian's ring," Much breathed, grabbing it and holding it in his hands, smiling all the while. "Thank you, brother,"

"What're you getting out of this?" I questioned Tuck, who turned to me with that same cheerful smile.

"Same as yours," Tuck answered promptly, and my eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Give us one good reason to trust anything you say," I fired a second question at him, and he licked his lips before answering.

"Look, I think he's sorry for leaving you. He'll explain it all himself. Dead Man's Crossing, midday," And as the man left, I couldn't help noticing that he'd never answered my question.

-RH-

Two hours later we emerged from the trees on the pathway to Dead Man's Crossing, and each step we took was another one I wanted to take backwards. Something kept nagging me about the way Tuck had acted, like he hadn't been telling us the whole truth.

"Something's wrong," I hissed, not sure what to make of it.

"This whole thing's wrong," Allan agreed whole heartedly, and I slowed as we approached the crossing.

"We should have someone hiding in the trees, just in case it's an ambush," I tried, but Much wouldn't hear it.

"He'll come. Robin's alive. I can feel it. He'll be here," Much insisted, and I was starting to understand why he was so adamant about it. He wanted his brother in arms to be alive, so he was willing to believe anyone. We got to the crossing and looked around, spotting a man down the path a ways. The second I saw the figure, I drew my swords. That wasn't Robin. The moment I drew the swords, the figure threw off the cloak and turned. Gisborne.

"Come to pay our respects. Hope you don't mind," Guy put a hand to his chest in mock sentiment.

"As long as you brought the food," I shot back at him, my mind calculating all the possible escape routes.

"What did we tell you about that monk?" Allan hissed to Much. My hands were grabbed and forced behind my back while I glared at Gisborne, for that was all I could do at that point. We were dragged to the barred carts, and I was shoved in one with Allan and Much while John was thrown in the other. It was a two hour ride back to Nottingham, which we spent in silence for the most part. When we arrived, we were thrown in jail cells, and the Sheriff came in, practically skipping with joy.

"Hello, boys," I glowered at the sheriff; the pit of hatred reopening in my stomach. "And lady," He nodded to me in mock politeness before coming to stand in front of me. The chains that went from one cuff to the other were outside the bars, meaning I had to keep my hands outside the bars. "Everything you need to make your stay comfortable?"

"No, we, uh, seem to have missed out on the welcoming beaker of mead," Allan quipped, and a small smile wormed it's way onto my lips.

"By the looks of this sorry excuse for a dungeon, we'll need it," I added, causing Allan to give a small laugh, and the Sheriff chuckled at us.

"Now," He went on, ignoring our jabs. "To keep you up to speed with my schedule," As the sheriff passed him, John jerked towards the bars, but the wooden plank that held his hands in place restrained him. "There's a ceremony coming up tomorrow to mark the final passing of your chiefy's shoddy, little outfit. Your ritual demise," He returned to stand in front of me, and I shot him a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, I do like a good execution," Sarcasm dripped from Allan's voice as he spoke with false cheerfulness.

"So, your last evening on this earth, and you with your old friends," He added, turning to Allan and smiling before looking back at me and smirking. "You won't be a loss to this family," My jaw tightened as he smirked again. "After all, you couldn't even keep one person alive," I jerked through the bars and grabbed his collar, shoving him into the bars.

"I'm going to kill you," I snarled at him before the guards were on us and forced me to release him. He fixed his clothes, looking mildly annoyed.

"Actually, it's me who'll be doing the killing here, Clarissa," He turned and strode towards the exits with guards flanking him.

"Hey, what time you serving dinner?" Allan called after him, but I didn't smile this time. I couldn't. The doors slammed shut behind the sheriff, and I hung my head. "Hey," I glanced up as Allan spoke. "We'll get out of here. We've gotten out of worse before," He reminded me, bumping my shoulder lightly.

"Yeah," There was no confidence in the word as I spoke it. The night passed and morning came. We were dragged out of the cells and tied up in front of a multicolored board. I estimated it was around nine when the gates opened and people began pouring in to watch our execution. I stood on my tiptoes to unclip my hairpiece before I hid it in my hand, feeling the sharpness of the blade on my flesh. We would survive this. There was a clanging sound as the guards rolled in an odd shaped object and placed it a few yards in front of us. They lifted the cloth to reveal a spear was in the machine, and it was pointed straight at us.

"A great day for Nottingham, it's people, and homeland security. To mark the extermination of the terrorist, Hood, we shall execute his rabble. Prepare to fire," He pointed at the guards working the spear machine. As they readied the device, I began sawing through my bonds hurriedly. We had even less time than I'd thought. "If they had respected their sheriff and his authority, they could have avoided punishment of this severity and lived peaceful, rewarding lives for the good of this great shire of Nottingham. Now they will receive their just reward for refusing to abide by the laws of this great, great nation - the fatal consequence of defying Prince John and the authority vested in me, the sheriff of Nottingham," I swallowed hard as he once again pointed to the spear machine. "Fire!" My eyes widened and my breath caught as the spear hit the wood behind us with a thunk not even five inches to my left. I shrank back against Allan as I realized that had I been an couple inches to the left I would've been skewered.

"Well, at least it's not a dull death," Allan noted, and I worked faster.

"What?" John turned to look at Allan as though the man were crazy.

"He's right. People will talk about this for at least a year, John. We'll be famous. Much better than getting hung," I pointed out, successfully sawing through the first rope and now working on the second.

"Let's do it!" The sheriff cried impatiently. "This time make it flaming!" He ordered. Great.

"Wait!" There was a call, and I strained to see the same stranger from before. "A last prayer, Sir Guy. We must be merciful, no matter how great the crime,"

"Who are you, preacher man?" The Sheriff demanded.

"Brother Tuck. We can trust him. He's the man that brought these outlaws to justice," Guy explained to him, and I glared at the man.

"Sheriff, it is sinful to offer no chance of absolution," If this man was truly against us, why was he stalling our execution?

"Very well. Chop, chop," The sheriff agreed. "These four have got a hot date," The sheriff looked too pleased with his pun as Tuck began reading in latin. "All right, all right. That's enough of the piety. No amount of la-di-da words can save their blackened souls. Fire now!"

"Wait!" Tuck called again just as the last rope snapped, and I was free. I didn't move. He held up a sparkling stick, and I raised my eyebrows at the display. "In the name of God, wait!" Tuck ignored Gisborne's shouts and continued. "You and your master, Prince John, have broken not just man's law, but the Lord's, and for this, you will be punished,"

"What?" The sheriff yelled, shooting to his feet. "Monk's been on the mushrooms! Fire it!" He yelled at the guard's, who dared not disobey. While everyone was distracted, I slipped behind Allan and began sawing off his bonds as well.

"Soon God will speak. The skies will darken, and the sun will disappear," Suddenly, everything went dark, and a hush fell over the crowd. "There, it's happening," Chaos descended on the onlookers with everyone running in a different direction. "Have faith! For soon a new day will dawn, and you will be saved!'"

"Fire! Fire!" I could barely see anything in the darkness, but I definitely heard those two words. Allan's bonds snapped, and I moved to John quickly.

"Go, I'll get them," Allan attempted to take the knife from me, but I tightened my grip.

"I got it, grab a sword and cover me," I knew why he wanted to take over the job. That spear could fire at any moment.

"Clara, just give me the knife," Allan groped for my hand in the darkness.

"Allan-" We both froze as the familiar whoosh and thud of an arrow was heard. John's bonds were cut. Much's followed a moment later. We hurried off the platform just as there was a thunk of the spear hitting wood. We blended into the crowd as we saw the sheriff make his way to the platform in dismay.

"You see?" I turned to look at Tuck, who was pointing at the sky. "The sun emerges again like England's protector. His journey is complete. He appears into the light, and he will save you. He has returned! The legend is alive!"

"Robin," I breathed, grinning as he shot two arrows, which pinned the Sheriff to the board we'd been in front of.

"I am Robin Hood," But I could barely hear what he was saying, for I was now staring fixedly at the sheriff. "Your humble servant. It is for you that I live to fight the evil that chokes this country. No longer shall we live in fear and darkness! We must stand together. Only then will the sun rise on this country, our England, once more!" The crowd erupted into cheers, and I made my way through the people, my eyes locked on the Sheriff. A guard ran at me, and I dodged his slash, slamming both my fists into his face and watching him crumple to the ground. I picked up his long bow and quiver, walking up to the sheriff and aiming an arrow at him as he held up his hands in surrender.

"No, no, don't," My upper lip curled up into a sneer as he begged for his life. "We're family," That only fueled the fire that was burning in my stomach, and I drew back the arrow more, aiming for his chest.

"Clara!" A new voice entered the conversation, but I didn't take my eyes off of the Sheriff. "Clara, if you shoot him all of Nottingham goes with him. Come on,"

"He killed Carter," I couldn't just let him get away with that.

"Clara, look at me," Slowly, I ripped my eyes from the sheriff's to look at Allan's crystal orbs. "This isn't you. You're not a killer," I turned back to face the sheriff, hesitating for a moment before finally lowering the bow. "Come on," I threw the weapons at the sheriff's feet before allowing Allan to pull me away from the malicious man. We walked for a good twenty minutes, Allan and I at the back, before I finally spoke.

"Thank you," I spoke quietly, and Allan glanced at me for a moment before smiling. "For not letting me kill the Sheriff,"

"Well, I wasn't about to let you destroy all of Nottingham," He pointed out, and I let out a small half laugh at his attempt to lighten the mood. We reached camp and headed up the path.

"They'll come at you with everything they have now," Tuck warned Robin. What had they been doing before? "Are you ready?"

"They haven't seen anything yet," Robin had that old gleam back in his eye, and somehow it comforted me. "Not now that there's a warrior priest on the case, eh? Tuck's joining the fight, lads. He's one of us now," He held out a tag to Tuck, who accepted graciously. "These are yours,"

"Hold on," Allan spoke up, stepping up to Tuck. "You haven't explained how Gisborne knew where to find us yet," Tuck considered the statement carefully before speaking.

"Sometimes you have to risk a lot to win a lot," He shrugged, and I didn't like his nonchalantness. "It worked," He pointed out.

"Might not next time," I countered, getting where Allan was coming from.

"Next time, you risk your own neck," Allan told him with anger.

"I will… and happily," He promised, and I pulled Allan back a step, not wanting a full confrontation.

"You know I can't do this without you. Any of you. And I didn't mean those things I said," He chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm sorry,"

"Robin," Much stopped his rambling apology. "It's all right. We understand,"

"What happened today will reverberate around England," Tuck announced grandly, and Robin looked excited at the prospect. "A story told around every fire and every child's bed of how the sun itself intervened in the fight against evil. The sheriff eclipsed. A legend was reborn,"

-RN-

I stood a ways behind Robin, leaning on a tree and watching as he dug a small hole in the ground. I'd taken him out here to allow him to say goodbye to Marian once and for all, for I knew it was time. I'd let go of Carter when I'd put that shield on his grave, but Robin still held a part of Marian with him, preventing him from moving on. He kissed the ring tenderly, gazing at it longingly, and my heart gave a tug that I tried to ignore.

"I'll never stop loving you," His whisper floated to me, and I shut my eyes tightly. Was it possible to never stop loving one person? To be in love with them your whole life?


End file.
